1. Field
The invention is in the field of dog and other pet houses.
2. State of the Art
Small structures for housing pets are common and come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and materials. Pet houses have been built with wood, plastic, and different types of fabric. Each type of material has its own advantages and disadvantages. Both wood and plastic doghouses are cumbersome to move and assemble. Even so-called portable doghouses made from plastic tend to be heavy and bulky making them difficult to fold up and transport. Fabric pet houses solve the mobility problem as they weigh less and fold more easily than their plastic counterparts. Unfortunately, fabric pet houses have several unique problems. First, fabric pet houses are often ill-ventilated. During the summer an ill-ventilated pet house can lead to heatstroke and the death of the animal. Others have too much ventilation and provide little protection against the elements. The current fabric houses are in direct contact with the ground, subjecting the animal to excessive cold, heat, moisture, and pests. In addition, fabric pet houses are difficult to clean. Dirt from the animal living in the house gets trapped inside the structure and is not easily removed.
Cots for pets have been designed to minimize the chance of heat stroke. The existing cot structures for pets do not have a roof. This leaves the animal open to the elements. Because of the serious deficiencies present in current pet house designs, a need exists for a pet house that is easily transported, provides both adequate ventilation and protection from the elements, and can be readily cleaned.